


Bitty Cuddles

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Dates, BITTIES, Cute, Dating, Embarrassment, Fluff, Flustered, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Sewing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, compliments, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: The gang makes Error and Nightmare relax for a bit. If they do it on a date, all the better.
Relationships: Errormare, Nightmare/Error, nighterror
Series: Nightmare's Gang [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812562
Comments: 24
Kudos: 212





	Bitty Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error, Cross, Dust, Horror - X  
Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error looked at the bitty adoption centre as he was pushed there by Cross.

"what aRE wE dOing hERE?" He asked as he looked over at Nightmare who was being pushed by Dust.

"You need to relax." Dust explained. "See it as a date."

Nightmare frowned as Dust pushed him alongside Error.

"We need to relax?" he questioned. "How?? You two give us more stress than a pair of toddlers."

Cross chuckled.

"We're not coming with you. Get inside there." He explained with a grin.

Error looked back at the adoption centre. He really wanted to get in there.

Nightmare turned to the others. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Have fun." Killer grinned. "Socialize with some bitties. Stars know you two don't get along with other people."

Error walked to the adoption centre with a small smile. This might be fun. He really liked bitties.

Nightmare followed Error, glancing back at his gang worriedly.

"It'll be fine." Horror reassured Nightmare with a smile.

Nightmare didn't look convinced but decided to follow Error instead of thinking about his gang.

Error looked through the glass doors curiously. He liked bitties really much.

Nightmare stood beside Error and smiled softly at him. "Ready to go inside?"

Error looked at Nightmare with a small smile.

"yEah." He replied, sounding a tad excited.

Nightmare smiled wider and pushed the door open, walking inside the building.

Error walked after Nightmare with a smile.

Nightmare walked up to the counter with his best smile. "Hello there, can we visit the bitties? Me and my partner want to spend some time with them."

"Oh!" the monster said with a pleased smile. "Of course! The pen is down the hall to the right."

Error smiled softly as he hugged Nightmare a bit. He was excited. Bitties tended to like him and they were always so nice.

Nightmare chuckled fondly at Error's enthusiasm and they both headed towards the direction of the bitty pen.

Error looked around curiously as he walked to the bitty pen.

"sO much tiny stuff." He said with a smile. So cute!

Nightmare chuckled softly as Error was surrounded by excited bitties. He leaned against the wall, watching in amusement. "You and your soft spot for bitties."

Error smiled happily.

"thEy'RE gREat." He replied.

The bitties crowded around Error excitedly, chattering and asking questions.

"hi." Error greeted with an excited smile.

"Hello!" "Hi!" "How are you?!" Chorus the bitties.

Nightmare smiled as he watched Error interact with the bitties.

Error smiled.

"i'm finE." He replied happily.

"Are you planning to adopt?" A Papy asked.

"Who are you looking for?" A Baby Blue asked excitedly.

Error looked down at the bitties.

"sORRy. i can't adOpt any Of yOu." He admitted sadly.

"Aww..." the chorus of bitties sounded out sadly.

Nightmare chuckled in amusement.

Error frowned sadly. He hated to disappoint the bitties.

The bitties didn't let that deter them and decided to spend as much time with the new stranger as they could. The Baby Blues and Papys were the most outgoing, with a few curious Sansys and Lil Bros. The Edgys and Bosses only watched from afar.

Error smiled softly as he sat down carefully.

The bitties moved away to let Error sit down before crawling all over him excitedly.

Error smiled happily. The bitties were absolutely adorable.

Nightmare smiled down at Error fondly.

"You're not joining?" Error asked Nightmare.

Nightmare shook his skull. "No, I'm good watching you. You're adorable."

Error flushed slightly as he stared at Nightmare. He wasn't cute...

Nightmare grinned happily when Error flushed. So adorable.

Especially when the bitties cooed up at him and tried to ask more questions about their relationship.

"Are you a couple?" One asked.

"You're so cute together." Another cooed, making Error flush brightly.

"How long have you been together?" another asked excitedly.

"Are you married?"

"Are you planning to?"

Error squeaked quietly. Marriage? Well, he wouldn't mind but it made him so flustered...

Nightmare chuckled softly, nuzzling the back of Error's skull before looking down at the bitties. "We're not sure yet. Maybe in the future when we're ready."

Error nodded a small bit, his face completely flushed.

The bitties cooed happily.

"You're going to look great together!" one complimented happily.

"Very good!" another agreed.

Error flushed brightly, looking over at Nightmare for help. He didn't know how to deal with this.

Nightmare smiled and gently rubbed Error's shoulder to comfort him. "He does but can we change the subject? My mate will die from fluster if this keeps on."

The bitties gasped. "No!! Don't die! We won't fluster you anymore!"

"What's your favorite food?" one bitty asked with a smile.

Error flushed some more.

"chOcOlatE." He said softly.

"Ooo~"

"I heard it's delicious!"

"Super delicious!"

"What's your hobby?" one asked excitedly.

"i likE sEwing." Error replied with a smile, slowly getting comfortable again.

"Sewing?" one gasped excitedly.

"What do you sew?"

"Clothes?"

"Pillows?"

"absOlutEly EvERything." Error replied with a smile.

The bitties looked impressed by that and started asking more questions about his hobby.

Error responded happily, glad to finally be able to rant about his hobby.

Nightmare watched fondly as Error talked to the bitties. It was nice to see Error talk so openly about his interests. Plus, he just looked so adorable like that.

Error smiled softly as he explained which things he had already crocheted.

The bitties listened intently, curious and intrigued.

"What about sewing?" A bitty asked when Error was done.

Error smiled.

"I like to make dolls and clothing." He replied.

"Dolls!" One said brightly. "Can you make cute bitty dolls?"

Error nodded with a smile.

"Of cOuRsE." He replied.

"What kind?" one asked excitedly.

"any kind yOu can imaginE" Error replied with a smile. He was really good at sewing. The only limits were his imagination.

"So cool~" the bitties cooed excitedly.

Nightmare smiled fondly. He couldn't ignore this opportunity. "Yup. My mate is very cool."

Error blushed slightly.

The bitties quickly agreed with Nightmare wholeheartedly.

Error flushed some more. He wasn't used to that many compliments.

Especially from a crowd of bitties.

Nightmare smiled down at his mate and gently kissed his cheek. "You're so cute."

Error blushed brightly as he smiled at Nightmare.

Nightmare smiled back happily. He was glad that Error was having fun here. He deserved to be happy.

The bitties cooed at the scene.

Error looked at Nightmare's lips for a second before giving him a quick kiss.

Nightmare blushed softly at the kiss, looking down at Error in surprise.

Error blushed brightly, pulling up his scarf to cover his brightly flushed face.

Nightmare snapped out of his stupor and chuckled at Error, pulling him close and nuzzling him gently. "You're so adorable."

Error flushed some more but nuzzled back a bit.

The bitties cooed silently at the sight. They would have never thought to see anything cuter than this.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
